


Paradise Lost

by eruthros



Category: LOLcats
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, Other, Rimming, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, hastily researched feline homosexual practices, whisker play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the story of one BASEMENT CAT, in which, through many travails and desperations, he attains his true desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lessthanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpie/gifts).



> Many thanks to thingswithwings for encouragement and last-minute editing.

 

 

**PARADISE LOST**

being the story of one

BASEMENT CAT

in which, through many travails and desperations

he attains his TRUE DESIRE

* * *

It was the fifth of December, in the year of Ceiling Cat 18--, when a complete and most distressing melancholy swept over Basement Cat; his basement all at once too dark and close, the heat of the dryer oppressive and fetid. He ached suddenly for feline touch, paws weighing heavy on his back, teeth piercing his neck, whiskers pressing against his own; for a sweet body undulating above his own as he stared into the darkness. 

He would not enter the world above polluted, and he therefore applied tongue to paw and paw to ear and neck and throat, cleansing himself of the stains of his life below the floors. Immaculate, he ventured forth, up the stairs and through the door into the well-lit and well-traveled room above, home to all other cats save the One Cat Above. Cheezburger Cat sat before him, paws pressed against the microwave, entirely unaware of the danger approaching. 

Basement Cat crept up beside him and demurely rubbed his cheek against the soft clean cheek below, humming at quite the right frequency (for he had calculated the effect precisely after many such trysts) to tease Cheezburger Cat's whiskers to the very edge of pleasure and torment. "IZ WANTING U," he yowled, "CAN HAZ?"

"DO NOT WANT," Cheezburger Cat replied, turning his head away from the gentle touch. "CAN HAZ CHEEZBURGER?"

But Cheezburger Cat knew temptation; Basement Cat could feel it in the trembling ears yearning forward -- Basement Cat was, after all, quite practiced at the skills necessary for such captivations, and an attractive specimen of masculinity besides, his whiskers long and sensitive, his pristine fur gleaming softly in the faint light of the television, his paws gentle as he teased Cheezburger Cat. And so again Basement Cat whispered to Cheezburger Cat, soft, low, barely brushing the side of his face against Cheezburger Cat's quivering whiskers and the edge of his paw against Cheezburger Cat's paw before pulling away, "IZ TOWEL IN BASEMENT." And as Cheezburger Cat surged forward to brush his whiskers against Basement Cat's face, to prolong his torment, Basement Cat knew he had a willing cat, body and soul, who would follow him whereever he wilt. 

Basement Cat grew tense as they neared the stairs, his body now sensitive to the disapproval from above, and he waited for a moment to hear it more clearly. From above, finally, a censorious voice from above that thrilled through his skin and bones until his fur stood all on end: "CEILING CAT IZ WATCHING U."

"AI KNOWZ," Basement Cat replied, "U NO CAN STOP ME," and he turned his back to Ceiling Cat, hastening to rejoin Cheezburger Cat as he descended slowly, timidly into the darkness. 

* * *

They stood together, tip to tail, scenting each other, teasing with breath and whiskers. Cheezburger Cat pressed his nose to Basement Cat's rear, "HOW CAN HAZ?" and Basement Cat smiled secretively, quietly. "IZ EZ," he assured Cheezburger Cat, his voice low and comforting, a paw still teasing at Cheezburger Cat's whiskers, and told Cheezburger Cat how to begin. 

And so Basement Cat cajoled Cheezburger Cat, urged him onward with teeth and tongue and paw, until he hesitantly centered his tongue on the filthiest part of Basement Cat's body, and began to lick. As the rough surface of Cheezburger Cat's tongue traced circles against against his most sensitive skin Basement Cat shivered and moaned (for he was the sort of cat who took pleasure in such pain); he spread his legs wider, kneading his forepaws against the towel, capable of nothing more than crying out to Cheezburger Cat, "MOAR! MOAR!" 

Finally Cheezburger Cat pulled away, dancing from paw to paw, trembles rolling through his body, his whiskers pressing still against Basement Cat's fur. "NAOW?" he yowled, "NAOW NAOW NAOW?" And Basement Cat said, "O YA."

Cheezburger Cat pressed deep within, moaned and shouted in his joy; but Basement Cat screamed out his joy, tears in his eyes as the spikes of Cheezburger Cat's phallus scraped against his own tender passage, abraded and reddened his skin within and without. And Basement Cat looked up, his cruel eyes meeting Ceiling Cat's green eyes above, where he, unable to look away, moaned and panted in time with the rutting on the towel below.

"CEILING CAT IZ _ALWAYZ_ WATCHING U," he called again, one paw extended through the partition in the ceiling, reaching out, ever unable to touch. 

Basement Cat cried out, spilling his seed futilely against the towel below him, and Cheezburger Cat followed him forthwith.

They lingered, paw upon paw, for only a moment, chests heaving, fur damp and matted with their own fluids, Basement Cat hardly altogether satiated, not by this.

Cheezburger Cat drew closer, draping his legs more firmly across Basement Cat (or perhaps it was Basement Cat's distaste that made it seem so), yawning and laying down his head. Basement Cat hissed, his ears flat to his head, his claws extending against his will. "WUZ GRATE," he said, "CALL U LATERZ," and he pushed Cheezburger Cat off the towel onto the cold floor of the basement. 

As Cheezburger Cat slunk up the stairs, tail between his legs, Basement Cat sprawled back across his towel. He slid one paw down his still-soiled fur, slid it across his cheeks, through the liquid still spattered there. And then he glanced up again, met the eyes still open in the dark above him, before he raised paw to tongue and licked. "WUZ IT GOOD FOR U?" he asked.

"IN TEH BEGINNING, WAZ BFFS," Ceiling Cat wailed above him.

"IZ BETTER NAOW," Basement Cat replied, and applied tongue to paw and paw to ear, readying himself for another tryst up the stairs.

 


End file.
